


Ролевая модель

by LadyHella



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: У Азами проблемы, у Сакё - финансовый отчет, а Азуме просто не спится.





	Ролевая модель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ji_tera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/gifts).



> Бета: [MsFlaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/profile)

Сакё внес последние данные и сверился с таблицей. Ничего не изменилось, отчет так и не сходился на проклятые пять тысяч восемьсот двенадцать йен. Обидная сумма - не такая большая, чтобы всерьез волноваться, но и недостаточно мелкая, чтобы списать ее в “Прочее” и забыть.

Сакё снял очки и потер лицо. Придется поднимать чеки, перепроверять каждую статью расходов по очереди. Тут бы здорово пригодились еще одни руки, но отчаянно зевающую режиссера-тян Сакё лично отправил спать минут сорок назад. Бросив прищуренный и неласковый взгляд на конверты с аккуратно разложенными чеками, Сакё надел очки и встал. Нужно сделать перерыв. Конечно же, не для того, чтобы отложить малодушно нудную работу - но если уж сидеть еще полночи, то стоит хотя бы сварить кофе и взбодриться.

В общежитии стояла тишина, как обычно в начале первого ночи. Но в гостиной, совмещенной с кухней, горел оставленный кем-то свет, и это ничуть не улучшило настроения Сакё. Он решил, что с утра ни одна труппа не получит завтрак, не прослушав двухчасовую лекцию о необходимости экономить электроэнергию. Порог кухни Сакё переступил в самом скверном расположении духа. 

За столом, лицом ко входу, сидел Азума, перебирая какие-то баночки. А спиной к Сакё… какая знакомая макушка с собранным вверху черным хвостом! Не успел Сакё открыть рот, как Азами обернулся, и вместо воспитательной тирады Сакё смог издать только приглушенный возглас - все лицо подростка казалось сплошным черным синяком. Сакё будто вернулся на 8 лет назад, когда Азами грохнулся в прыжке с одолженного у одноклассника скейта, перепугав всех. Там правда синяк был во всю скулу… а тут...

Но потом сквозь дикий страх за балбеса и панику по поводу сорванных спектаклей прорвалась спасительная мысль - да это же просто маска. Черная, для лица, наверняка с каким-нибудь освежающим и бодрящим эффектом! Сакё вот взбодрился за двоих, кофе можно было уже и не наливать - сердце бухало как припадочное, и пальцы пришлось сжать в кулаки, чтобы не подрагивали. 

\- Какого хрена ты еще не в постели, - в сердцах набросился он на Азами. - Давно спать пора!

Взгляд Азами в секунду из растерянного стал злым, и пацан мгновенно ощетинился:

\- А мнения старых хрычей никто не спрашивал!

Сакё только открыл рот, чтобы высказать свое мнение про нехватку сна, которая приводит к снижению успеваемости - Азами и правда стал рассеянным и тесты писал на нехарактерно низкие баллы, - как в диалог вмешалась третья сторона.

\- Азами-кун, - Азума мягко вклинился в разговор, словно разнимая двух скандальных клиентов. - Тебе не пора снимать маску? Двадцать минут прошло.

Сакё как споткнулся с размаху о взгляд Азумы, вспомнив, что обещал поменьше цепляться и не давить на ершистого подростка. От спокойных интонаций запал угас, оставив только легкий налет раздражения, и Сакё ограничился тем, что фыркнул.

Азами набычился, но тоже промолчал, бросил на Сакё хмурый взгляд и ушел с кухни.

Сакё встретился глазами с Азумой и внутренне напрягся, ожидая упреков. Вместо этого Азума слегка улыбнулся, поднявшись с места, и занялся приготовлением чая - покрепче, без добавок. Все, как любил Сакё. 

Следить за тем, как Азума хлопочет по хозяйству, было приятно - особенно когда он поворачивался спиной, позволяя Сакё вдоволь налюбоваться аккуратной задницей, обтянутой светлыми штанами.

\- Что, нотаций не будет? - проворчал он, когда Азума подошел сбоку и поставил чашку на стол. Убирая руку, Азума словно невзначай, почти вопросительно провел пальцами по шее Сакё - по спине словно рассыпали горсть теплой гальки, заставив довольно поежиться. Сакё приглашающе наклонил голову вперед и вздохнул.

\- Бестактно указывать на ошибку, когда человек уже и сам все понял, - уклончиво заметил Азума. Его руки снова оказались на шее Сакё, поглаживая то мягко, то с нажимом, спустились на плечи, разминая мышцы сквозь футболку. Захотелось стянуть ее, оставив контакт кожи с кожей, но Азами мог вернуться в любой момент. 

Сакё закрыл глаза и позволил себе просто наслаждаться - остатки напряжения ушли, и даже мысли о расчетах не вызывали прежней злобы. Ладони Азумы скользнули вперед, погладили ключицы, вырвав у Сакё тихий вздох. Пальцы словно невзначай забрались под ворот футболки, спускаясь по груди все ниже, обжигая кожу дразнящими прикосновениями все ближе и ближе к соскам. Обычно Азума вел себя куда скромнее, и в душе Сакё шевельнулись нехорошие подозрения. 

\- Юкиширо, - не открывая глаз, недобро сказал Сакё.

\- Да?

\- О чем вы говорили?

Пальцы Азумы дрогнули, и Сакё понял, что правильно угадал - тот всячески пытался его отвлечь. Сакё открыл глаза и, поймав Азуму за руку теперь уже в буквальном смысле, пристально посмотрел на него поверх плеча. Азума сдался:

\- У Азами, хм, затруднения… личного характера. И уснуть не получалось, и выговориться некому.

Ясно. А тут скучающий в одиночестве Азума, который всегда рад компании и готов выслушать. Ревность царапнула и ушла, оставив смесь щемящей тревоги и злости: что там еще мелкий придумал опять? Азума высвободил руку и сел напротив, поглядывая непонятно.

\- Он поделился с тобой? - на всякий случай уточнил Сакё, зная, что Азума все равно не скажет, но хотя бы присмотрит за пацаном.

\- Не совсем, - в полуулыбке Азумы появилось что-то сытое, как у хорошо воспитанной акулы. - Я сам догадался.

Сакё нахмурился - в душе зародилось подозрение, что у “затруднений” Азами, вероятно, крашеные в фиолетовый волосы и громкий голос, но делиться догадками Сакё пока не стал. Азума понимающе улыбнулся еще шире, потом посерьезнел.

\- Я почти убедил Азами поговорить с тобой.

Ах, вот оно что. А Сакё как только пришел, так сразу и создал атмосферу доверия и заботы. Сакё хмуро уткнулся в кружку, показывая, что не хочет продолжать эту тему.

\- Я иду спать, - в кухню заглянул Азами - еще хмурый, но уже не злой. Обращался он преимущественно к Азуме, даже не глядя в сторону Сакё, но кивнул, когда взрослые вразнобой пожелали спокойной ночи.

\- Думаешь, теперь он ничего мне не скажет? - после долгого молчания спросил Сакё. Азума все так же задумчиво его рассматривал. Но “нет” не сказал, и это уже было хорошим знаком - кто-то, а Юкиширо в людях разбирался.

\- Сейчас я могу думать только об одном, - Азума что-то решил и встал.

\- Что?.. - Сакё поперхнулся окончанием вопроса, когда Азума устроился у него на коленях. Не успел Сакё выразить удивление аттракционом невиданной щедрости, то есть наглости, как Азума его поцеловал, вроде бы и нежно, но в то же время уверенно. Желание накатило волной, захлестнуло по самую макушку и потащило на темное дно. Азума поерзал, со вздохом потерся бедром о твердеющий член сквозь слои одежды.

Сакё пришлось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы отстранить Азуму, а не прижать его к себе. 

\- Мне, - он облизал губы, глядя в глаза Азумы - так близко, каждую ресницу можно рассмотреть, - кашлянул и попробовал еще раз. - Мне нужно закончить расчеты. 

\- Я тут подумал, - Азума с мягкой улыбкой потрогал свои губы кончиками пальцев, и работа едва не пошла лесом вместе с выдержкой Сакё. - Может, нужно мальчику показать, что такое нормальные взрослые отношения?

\- Что? - Сакё не сразу понял, о чем речь, а потом аж взвился. - Нет. Вообще нет. Даже не думай!

\- А что? Ты для Азами - идеальная ролевая модель. Он берет с тебя пример, хоть вы оба и отрицаете это с пеной у рта. И если про отношения между мужчиной и женщиной он еще мог узнать от родного отца, то кому, как не тебе, просвещать его…

\- Ну все, хватит, - Сакё спихнул смеющегося Азуму с колен и резко встал. - Я пошел работать.

Покидая поле сражения, Сакё услышал за спиной ласковое “я все тут уберу и догоню тебя” и ощутил жгучее желание запереть Азуму где-нибудь. Для собственного душевного равновесия.

Азума пришел минут через двадцать, когда Сакё уже с головой погрузился в работу. Отвлекать не стал, потихоньку пристроился на диване, свернувшись в клубочек и уложив голову на колени к Сакё, и почти сразу задремал, поеживаясь во сне от холода. Сакё покосился раз, другой, потом взял со спинки дивана свой пиджак и небрежно накинул на плечи Азумы. Промелькнуло воспоминание, как когда-то он точно так же укрывал Азами, уснувшего на веранде отцовского дома - на тот момент мальчишку можно было закутать в пиджак с ногами.

А теперь вот страдает от влюбленности в парня, потому что даже Сакё в своих попытках привить Азами правильное отношение к женщинам, такого поворота событий точно предусмотреть не мог. От мысли, что отец Азами может узнать, по спине прошел нехороший холодок. То едва-едва смирился, что наследник решил не идти по его стопам, а занялся немужественной профессией визажиста. И вот опять.

Словно почувствовав неладное, Азума тревожно пошевелился, хмурясь во сне. Сакё поправил сползший пиджак и вернулся к работе. Они что-нибудь придумают. Обязательно.


End file.
